


Strange TV

by Pathfindr



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cooking Channel, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Perverted Artifacts mentioned, Sneaky ways at recovering, Strong Language, friends - Freeform, relics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: Stephen Strange gets a tv





	Strange TV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCoatsRedder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/gifts), [letscallitink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letscallitink/gifts), [geckogirl7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckogirl7/gifts).



> Just a quick fun story I came up with as I was working on my Hips 5 story. I ended up making the mistake of watching Doctor Strange, which made me want to read fanfics of said Doctor. Which then inspired me to write a quick little fic about a simple piece of electronic equipment. Some times its the small ordinary things which can bring one back down to earth in the gentleness ways.
> 
> Rating is because there is some strong language and a perverted over grown hat.
> 
> This work was inspired by multiple other authors so wanted to thank them for giving me the idea.

“That should do it.” Stephen wiped his hands as he stood up from behind the table.  
  
  
“I still don’t see why you need one of these?” Wong stated, shaking his head.  
  
  
“Because talking to a few of my very few friends, I’m told I need to stay more up to date on the latest issues facing the world.” Stephen managed to say that with a straight face, as if world news was the reason why he had installed it.  
  
  
“We have wi-fi for a reason Strange. What is really going on, is you want to invite your friends over for late night football or binge watch Sherlock Holmes movies.”  
  
  
Refusing to comment, instead Stephen came around to admire the set. Honestly it wasn’t that large, but to him, it was enough. He preferred books and learning but talking to his friends, he could admit sometimes it was nice to just veg out in front of a tv with mindless drivel to unfocus on. Having something for background noise at times had even helped him focus on other problems he was dealing with, trying to understand how a spell worked or giving his hands a break.  
  
  
“It’ll be fine Wong. I put it in here because it isn’t even one of the main rooms we use each day.” He quieted a moment before continuing in a much quieter voice. “Besides having one of these things gives the place a small taste of a more normal life. At least for me it does.”   
  
  
Wong cocked his head, before his eyes softened in a smile he refused to reveal. “It will be kinda nice to catch up on the latest trends on the cooking channels.” He slapped Stephen on the shoulder, before turning and leaving the small sitting room located right off the main artifact display room.  
  
  
Pleased at the silent support, the sorcerer checked for the remote and was happy to confirm it was voice activated. He honestly couldn’t always handle putting his hands around smaller objects, and if he was going to watch this thing he wanted to enjoy it. He didn’t want to spend his time in pain as he channel surfed or watched his favorite programs. Casting a small spell on the remote, he made sure he could always find it no matter where it might be in the Sanctum. His friends had more then once bemoaned the fact their remotes always wandered off, and it took them forever to find the damn things.  
  
  
“Mystic Box awaken.” He intoned, tickled at the silly words he had programed to turn it on. He was a magic user, why not screw with peoples heads with his little inside joke. The tv turned on, volume automatically muted as he wished it to be. “Sound on.” The sound came on and the voices of people speaking about the latest Stark invention came over the air waves. Not wanting to listen to anything more Tony at the moment, he gave his next instruction. “Mystic box sleep.” The tv fell silent and all was well.   
  
  
Picking up the box to the little 42 inch tv, he cleaned up the debris to recycle, lowered the lights in the room and closed the door behind him. Overall he was very pleased to have the new addition, it made this magical Sanctum feel just a little bit more like a home.  
  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
Wong was annoyed, highly annoyed and knew it had to be all Stephen’s fault. He must have been playing with spells he wasn’t allowed to play with at the moment. Or even worse discovered the spells the various Masters of the Mystic arts were withholding from him, for his own good. They didn’t want to withhold those spells, but with the way Stephen’s over all physical health was, especially his hands, he just couldn’t perform those acts of magic period. They were too intricate, needed minute changes at precise intervals with fingers that didn’t shake constantly. If he had learned of those spells they were all in trouble, because Stephen loved to learn. He hated anything being kept from him and his thirst for knowledge. Still if he had learned of them, Wong knew Stephen would come growling at him rather than playing pranks with the displays. Still many of the artifacts were missing and he was sure it had something to do with the ex-surgeon.  
  
  
He found Stephen in the sun room, meditating with a book in front of him and a cup of still steaming tea beside him. Which Wong highly approved of as the mediation helped Stephen with his pain management. But in this instance he had no problem interrupting his mediation, to deal with the problem he had discovered when he arrived to check on the man.  
  
  
“Strange may I speak with you a moment?” His tone indicated it wasn’t a question. A tap on his shoulder, had the man from Kamar-Taj looking over it to see Stephen in his astral form smiling smugly at him. “No Strange in your body, I need to show you something and have you explain what is going on.”  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, the man returned to his body, blinking his eyes open as he settled into his form and turned round from where he was floating in air. “Wong? What’s up?” He asked genuinely confused, he couldn’t think of anything he had done in the last five days to upset the man. Honestly all he had been doing was rereading books already in his possession, trying out a favorite recipe from a few years ago, and getting in a hell of a lot of sleep.   
  
  
He had been trying harder to keep a more normal for him sleep schedule, ever since he read about how enough rest allowed one to control stronger magics. He had no clue the book had been planted by one of the other Masters, when he had been out, to help him recover his health. Course everything in the book was true, but all the Masters and Wong had learned, if there wasn’t a magical incentive for Stephen to do something, he tended not to do it. Man was helpful as hell in his own way, but getting him to care for himself was like pulling teeth.  
  
  
“Come with me Stephen and tell me if you can figure out what is wrong.” Turning he left the sun room, walking down the hall to the main display room. The taller man following clearly puzzled as to the issue. “Tell me Strange what is wrong with this picture?” He waved his hand around as he took in the various display pedestals, cases and even some of the walls.  
  
  
Looking at where his friend was pointing, the Master of Mystic arts looked at the empty display case. Typically it held the green Health and Healing Cloak of Haayrin. “Odd wonder where it went to?” He didn’t seem the least bit alarmed the case was no longer filled with the long gold threaded jade green cloak.  
  
  
The healing cloak was another sentient Cloak like his own Levitation one. But his own cloak was extremely territorial of him and didn’t like him being to close to the green one. The Health Cloak for its part, tended to try and get as close to him as possible, because it knew how much it annoyed his own relic. Stephen swore the two were related because they acted like twin brothers, always trying to snip and snap and over all just bug each other, because they could. Their weaves and fabric were even made in the same way, giving even more credit to his theory, but his Cloak refused to answer when he asked it about the similarities between them.   
  
  
“You mean you didn’t know about this?” Wong asked, surprised himself.  
  
  
“No and it appears Arc is missing too.” Arc was the Staff of Lightning, well actually it was a Javelin, but it didn’t like being called a Javelin. It tended to get stabby stabby when someone did call it a Javelin, because it preferred to think of itself as a wise and venerable Staff of the ages. One of the acolytes just three days ago, while cleaning its holder, mentioned it was an old fashioned Javelin to another acolyte, and was still walking around with a limp after being stabbed in the ass for insulting it. Stephen had to spend at least a couple hours soothing its ruffled feelings, before it would once again stay in its holding bracket. But what did worry him was the most troublesome of all the relics, “Oh shit, Wong we have real trouble here, Peeping is missing too.”  
  
  
The Eyes of Minute Seeing was a full face leather helmet, many thousands of years old. It was probably one of the oldest relics in the collection and the biggest pervert of them all. The leather based helmet’s nickname wasn’t just Peeping Tom for nothing. The bastard had a tendency to go floating off when bored or in a mood to cause mischief, and its favorite form of entertainment, was to hunt down young people and stare at them as they got undressed. Never children, but anyone over the age of 21 was fair game to it. Young ladies were especially preferred, but it didn’t mind a handsome young man either. More than once it had escaped the various Masters of the Sanctums over the years, including the Ancient one. Stephen had to hunt it down at least three times in the last four months, before he made a bargain with the overgrown hat. Every month he would bring in a random skin magazine which it could peruse at its leisure as long as it wasn’t in one of the main rooms. It agreed to stay in the building in return and not bother anyone else either inside it or out. For the ladies who came to study here from time to time, had all been peeped at by the thing and complained about it. Even going so far as to swat the thing before leaving in a huff, while it floated with a large grin on its full face mask.  
  
  
Problem was, Stephen had just bought its latest magazine last week and so it should be good still for staying put.   
  
  
“So you don’t know anything about any of them missing?” Wong asked.  
  
  
“No, they were all here two hours ago when I last checked on them before I started meditating.” The Sorcerer bent his fingers, ignoring the constant pain of them as he tried to form a tracking spell. Only for it too fizzle out in a way highly familiar to him. Looking around he discovered one other artifact missing. “Fuck, The Amulet of Aomakin is gone too. Christ it’s a good buddy of all of those other ones.” He tapped his foot as he tried to think what to do next.  
  
  
The Amulet of Aomakin was a jewel which prevented others from detecting itself or its user and also finding their location. It had come in handy a time or two for Stephen when he needed to hide from Wong when he absolutely didn’t want to be found. Mostly cause he was highly involved in some experiment and didn’t want to be interrupted because he had to go take his pain medication, or see some idiot representative to make nice with.   
  
  
“Wait how do you know all this? Why would you think it is with the others? Why are they out of their containers anyway?” The relics were all supposed to stay in their containers at all times, otherwise who knew what trouble they could cause.  
  
  
“Because the relics get tired of always being in their boxes. Many are much more alive than we give them credit for. So if they behave themselves, I let them wander around the building. They love it, gives them some freedom and relieves their boredom. Hell they even help me with my studies when I can’t figure out certain elements of spells.” Still they all had promised they wouldn’t leave the building without permission or at least letting him know. Where they might be in the building was anyone’s guess, but he had a feeling they were still inside.  
  
  
“Stephen we are going to have a serious conversation about the rules on relics. They must always stay…”  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah, no, I’m Master here and as long as they aren’t causing any harm, I don’t see a problem with letting them float around. Except for maybe Peeping, cause it is a massive pervert but even it promised not to leave after I got it the magazine.” Tapping his foot, he tried to figure out where they might be.  
  
  
Then he cocked his head as he heard a muffled cough coming from another room. Putting aside the mystery of the missing relics, in favor of trying to find out who was coughing. “Hold on Wong, someone’s here and I don’t know who. There shouldn’t be anyone here and all the acolytes are studying elsewhere.”  
  
  
Following the sound he came to his small entertainment room. The room he had installed the tv in just last week and had only used a few times. But those few times he had used it had been wonderful. He had forgotten how much he liked watching a good sports game and the cooking channel was becoming a favorite too. He couldn’t cook much, but some things he could adapt to his damaged hands and make himself a decent dinner when he did remember to eat.  
  
  
Reaching for the door handle, he pressed it down and pushed the door open. It swung easily and silently, till it hit the wall with a quiet tap. But it was still loud enough to startle the inhabitants who had been fascinated with what was on the television. Turning, all of them stared at the two men who were staring back.   
  
  
“There you guys are, what are you doing in here?” Stephen asked, smile firmly in place as he took in the sight. Harry the cloak was sitting in the Sorcerer’s favorite chair, Peeping was floating above the cloak, Aoma was hanging off Arc who was leaning against the chair. Levi came flying in from where ever it had been in the building, once it realized Harry wasn’t where it belonged. No way was Levi going to allow Harry to try and claim its Master.  
  
  
The amulet blinked its single blue eye, it shimmered a little as if afraid it had done something wrong. The others also began to shake as they worried about being caught in a room they hadn’t actually asked to enter. They had all agreed they wouldn’t go anywhere they weren’t allowed and closed rooms were one of the areas they couldn’t. But all had been absolutely fascinated at the newest relic and wanted to get to know it. They really liked it because it was very entertaining, and they were learning about a world they hadn’t been in for years.  
  
  
Waving his hand in a friendly fashion Stephen stepped deeper into the room. “Hey you’re watching Good Eats, I love that show.” Stepping further into the room, he headed towards his chair, already distracted as the host began arguing with his sister. Quickly leaping up, Harry moved out of the way, not wanting to get on Levi’s bad side by upsetting Stephen. Annoying Levi was one thing, annoying the only Master who actually treated them like thinking objects was another.  
  
  
Wong watched as the young magic user sat down among the artifacts, without a care in the world about them being loose. Soon all of them were watching the show fascinated as the host was making macaroni and cheese. He was going to say something then closed his mouth, Stephen didn’t have much going on in his life. He lived to study, learn and help others in his own peculiar way. He didn’t socialized much with people, because he didn’t have the skills to keep him from sounding like a complete asshole. He was still recovering from his various injuries in the last battle he had just a few months ago.   
  
  
Who was he to stop Stephen from doing what he and the other Masters had been racking their brains for ages to get him to do. Which was to encourage the young man to slow down, take it easy and relax with others around him. So the others weren’t actually human, maybe it was better to step back and take smaller steps. Let Stephen relax around those who wouldn’t judge him, would actually enjoy being in his company. Eventually he would be ready to interact properly with people on a day to day basis, after he was as healed as he could be.   
  
  
Making up his mind he cleared his throat, startling everyone once again. “Stephen just make sure they are back in their displays and brackets by nine tonight. They need their rest and so do you.”  
  
  
Strange looking up at Wong still standing at the door asked, “You sure Wong?”  
  
  
“Yeah, just next time let me know when the artifacts are out exploring, so I can warn any others who may want to come here to study.” He made sure he wasn’t smiling, he didn’t want to encourage relics being loose to much.  
  
  
“Sure Wong, hey you want to stay and watch?” The next show was coming on soon, this one about how to make simple soups.  
  
  
“No, I’m good, just remember be in bed by nine tonight. We have that meeting with the Masters also in three days and this time we expect you there. No hiding this time like you did last time.”  
  
  
“Wong I swear I totally forgot about it, honest.” Which was the truth, he had forgotten about the meeting. But he had also been hiding more or less to keep from being reminded of the meeting as well. He didn’t need to be constantly harassed to eat more, sleep more, and to quit creating portals into the main library when he needed a book, rather than going to Wong and asking for it.  
  
  
“Uh huh, three days Strange and make sure everyone is in bed by nine.” Turning around he left the young man to his show. Pleased in a way to know he was resting, even if it wasn’t the way he would have recommended.  
  
  
“Bye Wong.” He leaned back in his chair, Levi, giving Harry a glare when it came to near its Master for its liking. The other artifacts surrounding him as they all sat watching the tv, pleased they wouldn’t have to go back to their displays for a few hours more.  
  
  
For the rest of the night Doctor Stephen Strange, relaxed in a manner the people in his lives had been nagging at him too, for so long. Honestly he would never watch much tv, but if this is what got him to recover, the others would work with it. He needed all the help he could get to recover from Dormammu and the nightmares which haunted him still to this day.  
  
  
He never did put the relics to bed by nine o’clock that night though. Instead they put him to bed as he had fallen asleep before nine. Levi with the help of all but Harry, carried his Master to the bedroom. Harry helping by opening the doors needed to get Stephen to his room. Peeping pulled back the covers, while Arc and Aoma checked to make sure everything was safe for him. Settling the still recovering man, they covered him up, Levi settled down to watch over him while the others went back to their displays. Pleased to have one human in their lives who actually cared and understood just how important and special they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. And don't worry I am working on hips 5 right now. Just taking some time because I have so many loose ends to work with.


End file.
